In the past, there have been provided power supply control devices that control power supply from external power sources to automobiles (see document 1 [JP 2011-135653 A]). The external power source is, for example, a commercial 100V AC power supply. The automobile includes a battery and a charging circuit for charging the battery, is capable of running on a motor that is driven by electrical power from the battery, and specifically is a plug-in hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. The power supply control device is used for supplying electrical power to the charging circuit.
Some of such power supply control devices include a zero-phase current transformer in which power supply paths of all phases from an external power source to a load (e.g., a charging circuit) are inserted, and turn off relays inserted in the power supply paths to interrupt power supply from the external power source to the load responding to detection of an electrical leakage by use of the zero-phase current transformer.
In the past, a metal plate which is directly connected to an electric cable introduced from an outside and is part of the power supply path is inserted in the zero-phase current transformer (see document 1).
In the above structure where the metal plate directly connected to the electric cable is inserted in the zero-phase current transformer, when the electric cable receives external force such as pull force, the external force may be transferred to the metal plate via the electric cable and cause elastically deformation of the metal plate. Due to such deformation, the metal plate may press the zero-phase current transformer, and, as a result, displacement of the zero-phase current transformer is likely to occur.
For example, in a structure where the zero-phase current transformer is mounted on a printed wiring board, the displacement of the zero-phase current transformer is likely to cause breakage of a connection part (e.g., terminals and solder) of the zero-phase current transformer and the printed wiring board, and such breakage may cause poor connection.